ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Even More Things Change
Even More Things Change is the first episode of Ben 10: Biomniverse. Created on April 13, 2014. Next Episode: Attack of the Drones Plot Ben is busy being himself when suddenly everything goes dark. (Ben): Wha? What's going on? I can't see anything! Ben is dragged into a room and a blindfold is taken off his head. (Grandpa Max, Rook, & all other Plumbers on Earth): Surprise! Happy birthday, Ben! (Ben): Oh yeah, I almost forgot it was my seventeenth birthday. (Grandpa Max): That's right, Ben, and can you believe it has been almost seven years since you found the Omnitrix? (Ben): Yeah, I know. Wow. I've been thinking of going back there, you know? (Grandpa Max): Where? (Ben): To where I found this. (points to the Omnitrix) (Grandpa Max): I have nothing else going on today, so we can go now if you want. (Ben): Cool! (Rook): Hold on. The last time you went there, you got the Omnitrix. Who knows what could happen this time? (Ben): Relax, Rook. It's not like ANOTHER omnitrix will fall from the sky! (Theme song) Ben and Grandpa Max are at the campsite from the first episode of the original series. (Ben): Remember when I accidently started a forest fire here? (Granpda Max): Oh yeah, when I saw you, i instantly recognized you as a Pyronite, but I wasn't sure how that was possible. (Ben): I'm going to go head over to the old crash site of the meteor. Ben runs through the forest until he reaches the spot where the first Omnitrix crashed to Earth. (Ben): Wow, the hole that the meteor made is still here, too! (Ben accidently falls into the hole again) Son of a Walkatrout! That hurt! A humming sound is heard above Ben's head, and as he looks up to see what it is, a hand reaches out and attempts to grab him. (Ben): Whoa! No way man, I know what you're after! (holds up the Omnitrix) And you aren't getting it. (Voice from the other side of the portal): The portal is small enough for only my hand to fit in, but I know you're out there! Give me the rest of the Triomnitrix Kenneth! (Ben): Ken? My cousin? (Voice): You aren't him! I must have gone farther back than I thought! No matter, I will still win the Time War for the Chronians! Eon shall have his revenge! (Ben): Eon? Sounds familiar... But you aren't getting my Omnitrix! (Eon): Wait a second! You're his father, aren't you! Benjamin! (Ben): Yep, that's me. Who's father am I? (Eon): Curses! This has all been an immense waste of time. (starts to close the portal, but Ben grabs his hand) (Ben): No way, man! I'm not letting you get away to do time traveling stuff or whatever! (opens portal wider so Eon can tumble out, and then the portal closes) (Eon): No! I have to use my time traveling methods sparingly for this Time War! Well, I guess I have to. (opens another protal and prepares to jump through) (Ben): (notices Eon has two oddly-shaped Omnitrixes on his arms) Hey! Are those both... omnitrixes? (Eon): (turns around to face Ben): It's the Biomnitrix. A prototype of the new Triomnitrix your son has in the future. (thinks for a second) I'll tell you what. Let's trade. My Biomnitrix for your Omnitrix. (Ben): You're sure? That sounds like a bad deal on your part. (Eon): That's what you think. But I can use your Omnitrix's DNA to track down wherever Ken is hiding. You're his father, so your DNA is close enough. (Ben): Then no! I'm not helping you take over the mulitverse or whatever! (Eon): Omniverse! And think of it this way, one Omnitrix also gives you Ultimate Forms, and the other gives you brand new aliens, but you can only use one at a time. (Ben): In that case... sounds great! Give me that! (slides the Biomnitrix off Eon's arms) (Eon): (turns Ben's Omnitrix in multiple directions to release it from his wrist) Aha! The Omniverse is mine! (jumps through the portal as it disappears) (Ben): (putting on the Biomnitrix) Cool! I wonder what new aliens Eon meant. Ben taps the one on his right arm. (Ben): (transforms) Jetray! (looks at his hands) Ah, what? Jetray isn't new! Unless this is the one with Ultimate Forms! (taps his chest, but nothing happens) Mother of Vilgax! (thinks) Technically, I haven't been able to use Jetray since I had the Ultimatrix, so I guess that counts... (starts to time out) So let's try someone else! (times out) (Ben): (uses the one on his right again to transform into a blue humanoid creature) Cool, what does this guy do? (jumps, and a cloud appears where his legs were as he starts to float) Cool! How far can I fly? (flys up into space and is shocked that he can still breathe) Mega-cool! But, is that my only power? (Cloud underneath him rumbles and turns gray, then starts to rain) Weird. Hmmmm, I wonder... (points his hands to the left of him, and the rain turns into a giant blast of water aiming left). More cool! Do I only have rain, though? (flys back to Earth, and shoots out hail and later lightning). Even more cool! (aims hands at the ground, causing an earthquake) It's like I control all elements on Earth! I'm Elementus! (times out) (Ben): Now for my other Omnitrix! (taps the one on his left) (Ben): (transforms into Cannonbolt) Alright! Going... (taps his chest) Ultimate! (presses his Omnitrix Symbol twice to time out) (Ben): But, who else has a NEW ultimate? (Ben): (transforms into Arcticguana) Okay, I saw Albedo using this guy, so... (taps his chest) Ultimate Arctiguana! (presses his Omnitrix symbol twice again to time out) I've got to tell Grandpa Max! Scene goes back to Grandpa Max, sitting angrily at a picnic table as Ben rushes back) (Grandpa Max): Ben, there you are! I've been waiting for over an... (looks at the Biomnitrix) Ben... what happened to your Omnitrix? Ben explains everything that has happened. (Grandpa Max): Toepick Face! Did you really trust Eon? (Ben): Yeah, and I know he may use my Omnitrix to take over the Omniverse, but Professor Paradox will stop him, right? (Grandpa Max): That was very irresponsible of you, Ben. What if it was a trap? What if the Biomnitrix exploded in your face, or it drained your life force, or something? (Ben): Relax, Grandpa! I'm the main character! Nothing will happen to me! (Grandpa Max): (facepalms) Alright, fine. Let's just get back to Plumber H.Q. (Ben): Sounds alright to me! (He gets in the Rust Bucket after Grandpa Max) Can I drive? (Grandpa Max): Sure, just as long as you don't trade it away for two new and improved Rust Buckets that could explode any second. (Ben): Haha. They drive away as the episode ends. (Note: The title of this episode refers to the first two episodes of Ben 10: Omniverse, The More Things Change Parts 1 &2.) Characters Good Guys: *Ben *Grandpa Max *Rook *Other Plumbers *Professor Paradox (mentioned) *Kenneth Tennyson (mentioned) *Ken 10 (mentioned) Aliens Used: *Jetray (first re-appearance) *Elementus (first appearance) *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt (first re-appearance) *Arcticguana *Ultimate Arctiguana (first appearance by Ben) Villains: *Eon Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres